


What Does A Soul Look Like?

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, answers what do souls look like, domestic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: While hanging out in the bunker Sam's curiosity drives him to ask what a soul looks like, or if Cas could at least describe it. Cas's words leave the boys a little speechless.(Bonus drawing at the end)





	What Does A Soul Look Like?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a conversation I've had floating in my head for quite some time. The original Idea was for a character of my own but I think it suits Cas much better.

Team Free Will was in between jobs at the moment and was currently relaxing in the bunker’s library. Castiel translating men of letters books, Sam reading over news articles on his phone, and Dean lounged in his chair watching a movie off of Sam’s laptop beer in hand. It was quiet and calm, for now that was okay. In a day or two though they would become antsy but for now they took the moment of rest and appreciated it. 

 

It was quiet but in a relaxing way. Castiel quite enjoyed moments like this. Hearing Dean’s soft chuckles and reactions to movies. Movies he’d seen a million times over. Cas finds it amusing how the hunter could have such genuine reactions even though he already knew what would happen. He found a comforting familiarity in Sam’s small signs of annoyance at false or exaggerated news article or the solemn sigh after reading a real one.

 

Dean found the same kind of familiar relaxing peace in listening to his brother. He found the same as he listened to Cas writing and page turning. He kept an ear out for an exasperated sigh of frustration as he found a difficult part to translate. It was domestic as hell and not the normal Winchester way, but in all honesty he couldn’t see his life without this anymore. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Sam was the first one to break the silence. He looked up at Cas and cleared his throat. The angel looked up at the younger winchester and cocked his head to the side. “Sam?” He deep voice breaking through the silence. The sound had Dean looking up from his movie. 

 

“I was thinking about souls. I’ve had this question floating around and just never asked. Never found a good opportunity.” Sam asked leaning his arms on the table. Castiel closed the text he was translating and folded his onto the table giving Sam his full attention. 

 

“I’ll do my best to answer your question Sam. You could have asked at anytime.” He gave an encouraging small smile. Dean’s own smile appeared, there was something about the way the angel smiled more with his eyes then with his mouth that Dean enjoyed seeing. 

 

“I was wondering what they looked like? Like, I know I can’t actually see one and it’s probably impossible to know what it looks like but….” His words trailed off. Cas’s smile grew as he figured out what Sam was asking. 

 

“I can do my best to describe them to you using human terms. It will be difficult but I can give you a rough idea. Though I will say a soul is unique. No one soul is like another. Even more individual than your appearance, more unique than your fingerprint or any identifying feature, even more than your DNA. Your soul is the essence of who you are. While there are small bits that convey relation to one another like you and dean as brothers over all they are both individual to you.” Sam nodded along to his explanation, it was interesting but it made sense. Dean also found the discussion intriguing. He had long since closed the laptop and sat up listening intently. 

 

“Why don’t I describe what both of yours look like?” Cas asked and Sam nodded eagerly. Cas chuckled and got up. “Let’s start with you Sam.” He pulled a chair to place it next to Sam. He sat down and reached out. “It will be easier if I touch you.” He placed his hand gently on Sam’s chest. The younger winchester was bubbling with excitement, the scholar in him was dying for information. 

 

Cas held his eyes closed for a long moment, he made a soft humming sound. He cocked his head in thought. Finally his eyes opened, only instead of the deep ocean blue Dean was used to they were grace filled white blue. The look always left Dean in awe. He knew his boyfriend was an all powerful angel of the Lord. But sometimes the idea got pushed aside and Dean saw him as Cas his socially awkward nerd in a trenchcoat. Times like these though, when he saw Castiel’s power in action, it brought it all back. He was with an Angel, Dean Winchester had finally found himself in a committed relationship he saw lasting and it was with an Angel whose power was beyond his comprehension. 

 

Cas began to speak as Dean gazed at him. “Sam your soul is like…. A roaring bonfire. A large bonfire you can feel from a distance. It is warm, familiar, comforting. It makes those around you feel safe, and draws them in. It’s this part of you they sense and it’s this that people find comfort in.” Cas smiles, “Your soul convey’s safety, strength, family and love. It is very beautiful and bright. It has gone through struggles but has never diminished.”  Cas closed his eyes and pulled his hand away. When he opened his eyes Sam was just gazing at him. The young winchester placed his hand over his own chest. 

 

“T-That’s what you saw?” He asked in disbelief. Castiel nodded. 

 

“Don’t be so surprised Sam. You’ve always had a way with people, you empathise with them in a way many people can’t.” Cas patted his arm making Sam smile. His eyes holding a new sense of confidence in them. Cas looked to Dean. The affection in the elder winchesters eyes was immeasurable. “Your turn Dean.” He said making his way over to Dean’s side of the table. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay Cas. Sammy’s was enough.” He was curious actually but a part of him was afraid. Afraid of that darkness that had lived in him. That darkness from Hell, from the Mark of Cain, from all that self loathing and regret. He knew he was tainted but he didn’t want to hear it out loud. And, He definitely did not want to hear it from his angel. 

 

“Come on Dean, please? Cas said each one is individual. I want to hear.” Sam almost begged. Dean turned to sam to argue but then the bastard moose pulled those puppy eyes. Those damn little brother puppy eyes Dean has yet to build an immunity to, he never would. 

 

Dean let out half scoff half sigh, “Fine…..bitch.” He mumbled the last work.

 

“Jerk,” Sam chuckled and eagerly shifted in his seat as Cas took his place in front of Dean. 

 

“Relax Dean you won’t feel a thing.” Cas reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s chest. His eyes close just as they had when he looked at Sam’s soul. 

 

“Yeah I’ve heard that before.” Dean mumbled, but true to Cas’s word he didn’t anything. Maybe a soft warm tingling but he could be imagining it. It wasn’t long before Cas’s eyes were opened and filled with that bright grace blue color. Dean clenched his jaw and waited. Cas’s face was unreadable. 

 

“I am always left speechless when I catch a glimpse of your soul Dean, I never stare too long since sometimes it’s hard to look at.” Deans heart sank. “You’re soul is bright and blinding like the sun. It’s warm, heat and passion is more than I can describe. Sam’s is like a warm comforting blanket of home, yours is like a roaring flame of fierce protectiveness. Protectiveness of family, friends, people, life. People are drawn to it differently. They look up to you, believe in you, some fear it’s intensity. When I saw it I knew you were someone I could put my faith in, and that Dean winchester is something no Angel should be able to do.” His words were honest and strong. An Angels faith should be in god and their work, their love for humans should be that of a guardian and protector. But Dean had changed all of that for Castiel. “Your soul is blinding in the most amazing way. Your soul has been through Hell and back, literally. Yet it has burned out that darkness, purified itself. A beautiful soul just does not describe it.” 

 

Dean sat there unmoving, part of his self loathing brain wanted to say that Cas made that up to make him feel good or said it because he was biased. But the other half of himself was winning out. The half that heard the honesty in Castiel’s words. It was hard to accept such positives things about himself, but he knew Cas wasn’t lying. 

 

Maybe some siblings would be jealous to hear about how beyond beautiful their other siblings soul was. To hear their siblings soul had made an Angel change his faith. But not Sam. No Sam felt pride and love. He knew his brother was greater then Dean let himself believe. He knew here was more good in him than he thought. He knew there was a reason above anyone else in this world Dean was The Righteous Man. No, Sam did not feel jealousy. He was glad Cas had told Dean exactly what he saw in his soul. Told him what everyone but dean himself sensed. 

 

Cas opened his eyes, “That is the best I could do with words. To be completely honest my words don’t do your souls justice. They are even more amazing than that.” Dean finally made a sound. It was a disbelieving chuckle. 

 

“You just said Sam’s soul was like a roaring bonfire beacon and mine was more blinding then the sun. How can they be more amazing than that?” There was no way. 

 

“I wish I could show you…..maybe one day….when you two are done here I can show you.” He smiled lovingly at Dean. 

The hunter rubbed the back of his neck. After they were done here, translates to when they finally died and didn’t come back. He knew that day would come and probably sooner then later but it was comforting to know that when they went Cas would be there with them, with him. He started to wonder what his heaven looked like now. He had a good feeling his Angel was a large part of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I was able to share an image with you guys. I am currently working on the HS AU draft. I am so excited to get it out but I want to make sure I have it planned out, not like my other stories x..x I hope you guys are enjoying my writings so far ^-^
> 
> I have no beta reader so if you guys have any critiques I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> If you guys ever want to check out more of my artwork I post regularly on my instagram: vanguards_infiniteart


End file.
